In My Dreams
by Silverflare07
Summary: Takes place after The Dream Stalker. Raimundo’s head is now free of any doubts he made have had about his abilities and worthiness. But he’s awake and his friend’s are not... and he’s got the Shadow of Fear and can’t help but wonder what a certain someone


**Disclaimer: **You guys want to know a secret? Really! Okay! Here it is: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. Never have, never will. But if I did...

**Title:** In My Dreams

**Author: **Silverflare07

**Summary:** Takes place after The Dream Stalker. Raimundo's head is now free of any doubts he made have had about his abilities and worthiness. But he's awake and his friend's are not... and he's got the Shadow of Fear and can't help but wonder what a certain someone is dreaming about... –Rai/Kimi-

**Dedication:** TO CHIBI! I know this isn't nearly as good as FTF and I don't think anything I write ever will be but I like it anyways and I hope you do too. You seemed to 'aw' at the idea so hopefully you will. Enjoy my dear, dear internet sis and I can't wait for you to come down again!

**Author's Notes: **Yeah...there's not really much to say here. This idea has been in my head since November and I've finally decided to type it up. You know...I wonder why you write something _down_ but you type something _up_...? Sorry about that, that was a little random.

**Stuff You Need To Know:**

"Speech."

_Thoughts_

Also, I apologize if there are tons of errors in this fic. I really don't feel like going over it right now, I'm so tired. If it's absolutely horrible, and completely disrupts the flow of the story then I'll fix it, I promise.

* * *

"Guys! Uh, guys?" Raimundo Pedrosa bounded down the stairs of the temple vault in search of his friends. He'd just talked to them a few minutes ago, weren't they supposed to be training with him? He had all this energy and couldn't wait to get started. "Come guys! I really wanna trai-" He stopped short as he rounded the corner. "Whoa..."

All three of his fellow dragons had collapsed on the stairs. He bent down next to Kimiko and poked the sleeping girl lightly in her ribs. "Come on Kimi, wake up!"

The Japanese girl groaned softly and tried to snuggle deeper into the concrete, but otherwise remained asleep. Raimundo looked over at Clay and Omi; they didn't seem to be in any better shape than Kimiko. He clucked his tongue as he shook his head. They must have all been exhausted from making sure his nightmares hadn't wreaked havoc on the world. He would just have to let them sleep, that was all.

Not here of course, the temple vault didn't make for a very good resting place for anything other than Shen-Gong-Wu. He'd just have to bring them all to bed. He bent down once again and picked up the still sleeping Kimiko. The small girl sighed and snuggled closer to her new source of warmth and comfort, causing the Brazilian boy to turn a light shade of red.

Clearing his throat nervously he called up a gale of wind to support both Omi and Clay, using the concentration as a distraction from the girl currently trying to curl up into him. He walked, followed by Clay and Omi, to their shared bedroom and let the two male dragons land softly on their respective futons. He then laid Kimiko on her futon, drawing the covers up to her chin.

"Guess we'll have to wait to train." He whispered as he brushed the bangs from Kimiko's face. "It won't do me any good if you're all dead on your feet." He looked out the window and was surprised to find that it was nighttime. "Not that surprising, I guess." He muttered to himself. "Considering I've been sleeping all day."

Shaking his head, he plopped down onto his own futon, between Kimiko and Clay. He lay back, placing his hands behind his head and sighed, waiting for sleep to come. He stayed like that for nearly 10 minutes before groaning and sitting back up again. He obviously wasn't going to be falling asleep anytime soon. Stupid Hannibal Bean, forcing him to face his fears like that. Forcing him to admit that maybe, just maybe, he might _not_ be good enough to train with the others. The he might possibly not deserve to be the dragon of the wind.

Sure, everything had worked out in the end, he was good enough to train and he did deserve to be the dragon he was, but he'd been comfortable being unsure. Or rather, he had gotten used to the feeling. And as long as he had the uncertainty to concentrate on he could forget about anything else that might have arisen. While he was struggling with his uncertainty he'd been able to forget about, or at the very least ignore, other feelings.

Now that his head was clear and he didn't have any more doubts, he had room to think about his feelings for Kimiko.

It had taken him a little while to admit to himself that the petite girl had wormed her way into his heart. He wasn't very big on showing affection, or even talking about it seriously. Sure it was easy with the beach bunnies that he often smiled charmingly at when they went to the beach, but they were just eye candy. Something pretty he could admire. Not to mention what it did to his male ego when they giggled and blushed back.

But still, they weren't someone he lo-liked a lot. They weren't Kimiko.

She was more than just a piece of eye-candy. She was pretty, sure, but that wasn't _all_ she was. He and the dragon of fire had always been closer, if only for the fact that they were both more so the typical teenager than Clay or Omi. Sure they fought, he teased her and she retaliated, but they were close despite that. Or maybe they were close because of that; sometimes Raimundo couldn't tell which it was.

And then she kissed him and, despite what her reason for doing so might have been, he just couldn't get over the feeling of her lips against his skin. The next thing he knew he had fallen for his pretty friend, and he had fallen hard. She was fiery and temperamental and could hit **really** hard but he wouldn't have her any other way.

It was strange really. She'd always been more affectionate with Omi than with him, giving the young monk hugs all the time. So one would think that he would have set his sights on a girl that didn't seem so affectionate towards another guy, but there too she had surprised him. Suddenly, after coming back from his time on the evil side, she'd been much sweeter to him.

It wasn't always noticeable, sweet and gushy had never been her style, but there were moments when she would smile at him in a way she never had before. It was even different from the smile she gave Omi.

Sighing again, he sat up and pouted playfully at no one imparticular. He was very bored and didn't really feel like letting his current train of thought continue on down the path it had chosen. He looked over at the sleeping girl beside him and smiled slightly. _I wonder what she's dreaming about?_

He blushed as the words 'about me' flitted hopefully through his mind but he shook them away. He forced himself to look away, at anything other than the girl beside him, but he knew it was no good. His curiosity was peaked and he wouldn't be able to think about anything else until it had been satisfied.

He picked up the Shadow of Fear, Master Monk Guan had insisted on them keeping it with them for a while, and turned once again to face the sleeping girl. "Shadow of Fear!" He whispered and closed his eyes as he let the Shen-Gong-Wu do its job.

* * *

After several moments of what felt like intense swirling Raimundo felt himself drop to the ground, or at least onto something solid. He stood up slowly and took a good look at his surroundings. They weren't what he had expected, that was for sure.

He was standing the middle of a desert or a wasteland, he wasn't sure which, or if the difference really mattered at all. Sand stretched around him on all sides as far as the eye could see. Here and there he saw a few scattered, dead, trees but they really didn't do much for the décor of the whole place. A sun beat down on him, causing a trickle of sweat to slide down the side of his face.

"Whoa..." Unsure of what he should do, Raimundo took a cautious step forward. When nothing horrible happened to him he continued his trek forward, determined to find Kimiko in all of this vast desert, or wasteland.

After what felt like several miles over the course of several minutes he stopped and glared at the Shen-Gong-Wu in his hands. "I didn't want to end up in her nightmares!"

"This isn't a nightmare." A voice told him.

Raimundo's head snapped up in surprise. In what he could have sworn had been the empty space in front of him, sat Kimiko. She was resting on a dead tree stump, which hadn't been there earlier either, her elbows resting on her knees and her head resting in her hands. Raimundo took a cautious step towards her, lest she disappear on him again.

"It's not?"

Kimiko shook her head. "Nope. It's just a regular dream. You are too, you know."

"I-"

"You wanna watch a movie?"

"Wha...?" Before Raimundo had time to process her very random request the desert landscape had shifted into a movie theater. He was struck with how very similar this had been to his own dream, only Hannibal Bean was no where to be found and it looked like they were going to be watching a real movie, not flashes of moments in Kimiko's life.

He only saw bits and pieces of the movie but he got the sense that he had seen the whole thing. The flashes ended and he removed his arm from around Kimiko's shoulders. _Funny, I don't remember putting my arm there?_ A small part of him wondered (and hoped) if Kimiko had dreamt it there, but before he had time to contemplate it the scenery shifted and he found himself once again in a desert, Kimiko sitting on her lone stump.

"So..." He asked after several minutes of silence. "Why the desert?"

Kimiko shrugged. "I'm not really sure."

Raimundo frowned. "Is it like this every night?"

Kimiko nodded. "Mostly. I think it started just after you left to work for Wuya."

Raimundo felt guilt rip through him. He had done this to her? "I'm sorry." He whispered, as he took a seat next to the young dragon. "But I'm back now so you can cheer up!" He smiled at her.

"It's not just that." She sighed. "Ever since I was little both my dad and my...my mom have been preparing me for marriage. It's a part of my culture. And I've always really looked forward to getting married. That's just part of being a girl."

"So what's the problem?"

Kimiko sighed again. "I've never seen any of the monks married, or any other females at the temple besides me."

"Oh," Raimundo saw the problem, and the solution. "Well then you've got nothing to worry about!"

"Huh? Kimiko looked up confused.

"You're a dragon." He reminded her. "We all are. Well, Omi's a monk so you might not be able to marry him."

"I think I'll survive." She told him and he grinned, that news making him happier than he was willing to admit. "But..." Her face fell again. "Master Fung always calls us 'young monks', doesn't he?"

Raimundo's eyebrows drew together as he tried to find away to console the Japanese girl, because when she was upset, he was upset. Finally he settled for the truth. "You still don't have to worry."

"Why not?"

"Well...none of the other monks have gotten married but I know for a fact that, in the 1500 years since Dashi was alive, there has never been another Kimiko."

Kimiko sniffled and smiled weakly at him. "How can you be so sure?"

"Trust me Kimi," He grinned. "You're one of a kind."

She smiled at him and a single flower sprouted from the ground, the only greenery he had seen since he entered her dreams. Raimundo bent over and picked it up. "Here," He held it out to her. "For you."

She took the flower and smiled in thanks. It was a simple flower, a daisy if he had to guess, but it seemed to cheer the girl up. "Now," He had to ask. "Why did my leaving lead up to all of this?"

Kimiko opened her mouth to answer but changed her mind and simply smiled brightly instead. "Never mind, it's not important right now." She surprised him by wrapping her arms around his middle in a hug and burying her face in his chest. "Thank you Raimundo."

As the words left her mouth the desert surrounding them turned into an oasis. Greenery sprouted everywhere, including more flowers like the one Kimiko still had clutched in her hand. In one place the sand sunk into a large whole, which began to fill with water. In seconds it was a crystal clear lake, the sun reflecting off its surface happily. The trees, which had been dead and barren before, sprang to life, their cherry blossoms blooming right before Raimundo's eyes.

He smiled and kissed the Japanese girl lightly on the top of her head. "You're welcome Kimiko." He whispered.

He felt the Shen-Gong-Wu begin to vibrate down by his legs and he knew that meant Kimiko was about to wake up. Not wanting to be caught trespassing in her dreams, even if he had been a help, he withdrew from the embrace and turned her around so she could see the new, lush, landscape for herself.

"Much better, eh?" He whispered in her ear.

Kimiko nodded in agreement, still watching her new surroundings with awe. "Much better."

He gave her shoulders a quick, affectionate squeeze then, while she was distracted with her new environment, used the Shadow of Fear and slipped from her mind.

* * *

He landed with a soft thud on his futon back at the temple. Around him his friends were just beginning to stir from their slumber. Omi was the first to awaken, as always, followed almost immediately by Clay. Kimiko woke up a seconds after the blonde cowboy and blinked as she sat up, looking at her friends.

"I just had the weirdest dream."

Curious, Omi asked, "Was it a bad dream?"

Kimiko shook her head, her cheeks taking on a rosy hue. "Definitely not bad. Just...weird."

Raimundo bit the inside of cheek to keep the wide smile off of his face. Just when he thought he was going to lose the battle to the stupid, goofy smile-of-doom (as he had dubbed it) a gong sounded through out the temple, alerting the monks that it was time for breakfast. Omi and Clay jumped up, eager to get to their meal, and Raimundo followed. He stopped short, however, when he realized Kimiko wasn't following them, rolling her eyes like she usually did.

"You coming?" He asked her, eager to get to his food.

"Nah," Kimiko shook her head. "I'm going to stay here. You go ahead, I need to think about some stuff."

Raimundo shrugged. "Suit yourself." He walked away, shaking his head as he went. As he reached the door he turned to face the dragon of fire once again. "Missing breakfast to think... You Kimiko," He grinned at the girl who was looking up at him, waiting for a sarcastic remark. "Are one of a kind."

With that he walked out the door and down the hall, leaving the fiery girl with her thoughts.

* * *

YAY! I finished it! I've had this idea, like, ever since I saw the episode where Raimundo's dreams started trying to kill everyone. It was especially great because Chibi was down with me and she's like the only other Rai/Kimi fan I know and we were both squealing our heads off...ah, good times, good times.

Gah! I think I made Raimundo to sappy in this! I hope I didn't but if I did, that's okay. He just got over a very emotional dream-like thing so I suspect he'd be a bit more...what's the word I'm looking for..._sweet_ for a little while. Not long mind you.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this!

R&R! Come on; send me a smile!


End file.
